


It's okay.

by RockBandFan2020



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hate Crime, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockBandFan2020/pseuds/RockBandFan2020
Summary: Kurt is involved in a hate crime, how will his fellow glee club members, family and boyfriend help him through it?*WARNING*Swearing, hate crime, violence, slurs.Please if any of these topics trigger you, do NOT read.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson backround
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some side notes, this is when Blaine transfers to mckinley high, also in this fic, Santana and Brittany are not together. Also apologies for any sort of grammar mistakes, I made this in a rush so enjoy! :)

**'Shit'** , Kurt thought to himself. His dad wanted him home at 4:30 because it was a thursday and thursdays were always special family dinners. The tradition started when he was a lot younger, when his mother was alive. After his mother died, Kurt wanted to stop the tradition but his dad didn't because it held so many memories. Now, a year after Finn's mother, Carole, married his father, they continued the tradition because it felt good again, with a whole family.

It was 4:45 and Kurt had just finished talking to his teacher about his grades when he realised the time. He immediately told his teacher he had to go and he rushed out the door. It was snowing out and it was really icy. Kurt realised his dad was most likely going to kill him when he gets home. Today was also Carols' birthday and Carole was a very special person to Kurt. Even though she was only his stepmother, he truly counted her as his real mother. 

Right when Kurt was thinking about what he should tell his father about why he was so late, something broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Faggot"

Kurt immediately froze in shock. When he turned around, he felt a hard punch against his face. He immediately fell to the ground in pain and before he knew it, multiple men were beating him up. He was hoping someone, anyone would come and save him but he realised that he was in an alley and since it was winter, it became darker outside a lot quicker than it would in summer. What felt like hours but in reality was 10 minutes, the men finally stop, laughing together. He looked up when they were walking away and saw a jock with blonde hair.

Black spots began to fill his vision.

**'I'm going to die'**

Kurt realised that he was never going to get married, or see his boyfriend again, or sing again, he was never gonna see his family again.

But, he realised, I am going to see my mother.

The thought of seeing his mother again made him smile.

That's when he passed out in the cold, all alone.

*******************************

"God dammit, I thought I told Kurt to come home at 4:30", Burt, Kurt's father, yelled.

The time was 6 o'clock and Finn, Carole and Burt all sat in the living room. They had all eaten dinner when they realised Kurt wouldn't be on time.

"I'm really starting to worry" Finn said, "Maybe I should go look for him, I mean it's not like him to be late like this"

"You're right I mean he could be with Blaine, they do love eachoth-"

Burt was suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing.

"hello?," said Burt

"Hey Burt, I was wondering if Kurt was there."

"Wait Blaine, I thought Kurt was with you?"

"No he told me he was having dinner with you tonight"

"okay I'm going to go look for him" Burt said

"Okay goodnight Burt"

"Bye Blaine."

Burt hung up the phone. "I'm going to look for him now"

***************************************************

A young woman was walking through the alleys after her and her boyfriend got into a fight, she needed to cool off. It was very dark out and she knew it wasn't totally safe walking around in the dark but she couldn't help herself. She immediately fell. 'Ow' she mumbled. That's when she heard a groan. She turned on her phone flashlight and that is when she saw it. A teenage boy no older than 16 on the ground. "Oh my god, sir can you hear me?"

She immediately called 911.

***************************************************

Once the ambulance came, the woman stayed with Kurt until she could find out and contact his family before she left him.

The paramedics told her that if she was 10 minutes later, Kurt would have been dead.

The paramedics looked through Kurt's wallet and immediately contacted his family.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurts' family and the glee club figure out about his attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. :)

Burt, Carole and Finn rushed into the hospital. "Where is my son!?", Burt screamed.

"Sir, you need to calm down or we will need to kick you out" A doctor said calmly.

"But my son could be dying!"

"What is your sons' name, we can see where he is and what is condition is" The doctor once again said calmly

"Kurt Hummel is his name"

"He was admitted into critical condition an hour ago, it looked like he was attacked."

The hummel family was in shocked. They all sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Kurt. They didn't even know if he would survive the night. Finn was blaming himself. 

***Flashback to 5 hours before***

It was 3 o'clock and school just finished. "Hey Kurt do you need a ride home?" Finn asked. "I'm good Finn I need to go talk to Mr.Wilson." Kurt said.

"I can wait for you if you want" Finn stated.

"thanks for the offer but it's good." Kurt said gratefully.

"Okay" Finn said and then he drove home.

***Back to the present***

Burt called Blaine to tell him what had happened.

That's when the doctor came out and told the family about the extent of Kurt's injuries.

"He has a broken nose, A basilar skull fracture, A broken leg, multiple broken ribs, a broken arm, multiple cuts and bruises and a black eye." That's when Burt broke down in tears. This is the first time he has cried since his wife died. Carole and Finn started to comfort him but there was no way they could, Burt already lost his wife, he couldn't lose his son also. At around midnight, they were allowed to see Kurt and nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see. 

Kurt looked... dead. He looked more like death than he did Kurt. His eyes were swollen shut, he had bandages all over his body, a cast on his arm and leg, he had tubes coming in and out of his body. The only way Burt could tell that Kurt was alive was the heart monitor.

That night Carole, Finn and Burt all stayed in Kurt's hospital room the whole night.

Blaine came in, crying mumbling non sense.

He stayed with them the whole night.

***In the Morning***

Finn was the first one awake. He realised it was almost time for school. He wrote his mom a note saying that he was going to school, left it on a table right beside Kurt's hospital bed and left.

When he got to school, everybody looked at him, that's when he realised that his eyes were red from crying.

After school, it was glee club. 

"Mr shue, there is something I have to say" Finn said.

"Of course Finn."

Everybody looked at him and silenced down.

"Last night, Kurt was walking home from school and he was attacked."

Everybody gasped. They all had a look of pure shock,

"Wait what!?"

"Is he okay!?"

"Who could've done this!?"

Everybody was talking at the same time and Finn couldn't handle it so he left the class room. He ran into the bathroom and thought about everything. He was having the worst week. First of all he failed a test something he usually didn't care to much about it but it really proved the nickname people called him, "dummy". Then Rachel cheated on him with some guy and now some people decided to attack his little step-bro. And the worst part is is that he couldn't find the person who did this because Kurt was the only one who knew which person who did this and he was unconscious so that didn't help him in that department. Finn groaned and put his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
